monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Timelordpinks123 OCs Pets
These are the pets so far that some of pinks OCs own, if some of her OCs pets don't appear, it means pinks is still planning their pets. K9 Robot dog given to Maser Master Age: I do not recall my age, I was created as a new module and not given a age. Killer style: A scarf now and then works for me if I am not wearing my collar, which is very stripy, other then that, don't have a style. Owner: Maser master, I was given to her by the doctor, in order to keep a eye on her, you know we don't need another mad master running around causing chaos but me and her have grown quite close now. Fav activity: I love using tech and correcting many people who have or get history wrong a lot, I also enjoy working with mistress maser and her friends in saving the world. Pet peeve: When people get history wrong and call me a tin dog, there have been a few who have done that, looking at you, anna apip. Favorite food: I don't know really, does oil count? or the stuff I scan with the tip of my nose? K91 Robot dog made for Gwen Harkness Age: I was made a few months ago, does that count for a age? Killer style: I don't really have one, but I have a collar on with a type of painted on jacket like the military. Owner: I was made as a surprise for Gwen harkness, who was over the moon as she doesn't know maser is a good inventor, me and gwen get along a lot actually, and she enjoys having me around and notes how it is good to have someone to talk too besides maser. Fav Activity: I got to say I enjoy a lot of fighting bad guys, hey, I may be a robot dog, but I got a installed laser and I also enjoy a lot of seeing this world. Pet peeve: When people think that robot dogs cannot fight, I do have a laser and not afraid to use it...... Favorite Food: Gwen has attempted to feed me chips but it isn't working, so food I don't know about yet. Clove A pet mockinjay of Leela Mutt Age: I was 5 in the future so I guess I am still 5 here. Killer style: I got a bit of a black and gold style on my wings and always have a black type of no sleeve jacket over my wings. Owner: I belong to leela mutt, the girl has, um, a bit of a troubled past right now..... don't want to go into detail but theres reasons why she hates heights and the dark.... I always calm her down and look over her at night, someone has too. Fav Activity: I love singing my tune, as a mockinjay, I have the ability to whistle and copy anyones tunes, it comes in use for contacts in the ways of music, I also enjoy racing leela, she runs while I fly. Pet peeve: I hate it when people tease leela, its not funny on her fears, from where we come from, she has reasons to have these fears, I also hate it when people attempt to catch me or hurt leela. Favorite Food: I love anything from the woods, don't mind what it is but I love it. Jabber Jabberjay of Molly Jay Age: 5 last time I checked. Killer style: I don't really have one to be honest and prefer to make sure nothing on me is dragging me down when im flying. Owner: I belong to Molly Jay, who is a good owner to have, me and her both have the same issue with repeating stuff, as we hear it and then repeat it, not on purpose, and we also like the same things nearly. Fav activity: I enjoy sometimes flying around, feeling free instead of hunted, and I enjoy having races with molly in the woods, we sometimes team up and race against leela and her pet mockinjay. Pet peeve: I hate it when people try to catch me for the fun of it and hate it when people blame it on me when secrets somehow get out. Favorite food: Don't know really to be honest, so hard to choose..... Miles Pet snake of Samual Dragon Age: I believe I am 7? Killer style: I got a style with stripes, even though I cant wear much, I also enjoy wearing different caps for each day, showing my mood or style for that day. Owner: Samual Dragon, he is a huge fan on snakes and I got given to him on his 7th birthday, me and him are a team and I have to hiss at him though when he gets nervous for a date with his girlfriend, darcy. Fav activity: I enjoy races, hint in my name, I can go for miles, and sam always times me, saying we will be entering big races, I look forward to that now. Pet peeve: When everyone thinks darcy and samual is a bad idea, so what if dragons don't like the sound of a gorgon dating a dragon? its my owners choice, and im a shipper of damual anyway. Favorite Food: I enjoy a lot of small pieces of pizza, and when darcy bakes them for her dates with samual that they have in darcys home as its risky having it at ours, the more food the better. Bakura Pet snake of Mana Sphinx Age: 4 in monster years.... Killer style: I got a bit of a magic and Egypt style going on, though it is annoying when mana dresses me up and takes a while to get it off..... Owner: Mana Sphinx, she named me after the yugioh character, bakura, even though I am not that evil! the evil guy in this school is anna dude and maybe connor.... Fav Activity: I don't really enjoy doing much apart from maybe racing other snakes, I can always beat them! Pet peeve: When anna apip and connor Anubis annoys my owner and her siblings, cant those guys get a break for once? Favorite food: so much to decide from! Mai Pet Snake of Isis Sphinx Age: 4 in monster years..... Killer style: Egypt style but also tom boy style, like my owner, I mean, I may be a girl but right now, im focused on being you know, a amazing racer. Owner: Isis Sphinx, she and me always sneak into her siblings rooms, though we get in trouble for it, me and her get along well. Fav Activity: I enjoy raiding the rooms of isis's siblings now and then, its funny, though its not when they find out, not so cool, they go Ra on us. Pet peeve: when mana dresses me and bakura up, the only thing we both agree on, also bakura is so annoying! Favorite food: don't know really.... Clover Pet dragon of Amy dragon Age: I think I am 5? Killer style: I got a bit of a skull style going on, guess I get it from amy as she has one now, and a bit of a gold style, don't know where it came from really..... hung out with Amelia too much? Owner: I belong to Amy dragon, she is my friend from another tale, I was given to her as a farewell gift by her brother and sister, and we are real close. Fav activity: I enjoy flying around and saving the world really with my friends and owner, she is always ready for action so I am too! Pet peeve: when people think im going to burn them, I am not! I save that for my enemy's really, heh. Favorite food: Hot wings, so spicy, but I cant help myself! WORK IN PROGESS... Category:Pinks OCs Category:Pet